happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas with the Kramps
'Christmas With the Kramps '''is a HTFF episode. Plot At the mall, Lumpy forces his employee Jerky to dress up as Santa. Jerky distastefully does so. A thrilled Cub soon approaches the grumpy pig. Nearby is a box of toys for charity. Lifty and Shifty come to steal the toys while "Santa" is busy. Trixie catches them in the act and warns them that people who are really naughty get visited by Krampus. The twins refuse to believe her. As soon as they run off, Jerky rips off his costume and rips apart Cub's wish list, breaking the little bear's heart. That night, Lifty and Shifty play around with the stolen toys, oblivious that Trixie is performing a ritual outside their house. Jerky walks past her, grumbling about being fired from his job, when an ominous figure swoops down at him. Shifty hears a strange noise and orders Lifty to check outside. Lifty goes out to discover Jerky's severed head on top of a snowman. Lifty slams the door upon returning inside. Shifty refuses to listen as he hangs stockings by the fireplace. He turns his head to see a message written on the wall in blood. This is when he gets a bit suspicious. The brothers see someone approaching their window, assuming it to be Santa Claus. When their window is punched open, however, it is revealed to be Krampus. Lifty is grabbed by Krampus and pulled into his sack. Shifty runs into the kitchen to hide. There, he sees Jerky's headless roasted body on a silver platter. Krampus rises from out of nowhere, rips a piece of Jerky's leg, and tries to choke Shifty with it. Shifty bites Krampus and runs out the door. He winds up being trapped in a snowstorm, so he turns back. But his house appears to have completely vanished. Shifty instead finds a little snowglobe. Encased in it is a miniature version of both the house and Lifty, who appears to be warning him about something. Shifty spots Krampus approaching him through the storm. Crying, he begs the holiday demon to leave him alone. As a big surprise, Krampus gives him a box. Shifty opens it only for a creepy hand to pop out and pull him in. The next day, Pop brings Cub out to play in the snow. He finds a snowglobe with Lifty and Shifty inside, trying in vain to break out. Cub gleefully shakes the snowglobe, tossing them around and causing them great bodily damage. Elsewhere, Trixie thanks Krampus for teaching the twins a lesson, and she is given a gift in return, but it turns out being coal. Deaths #Jerky is killed by Krampus (offscreen). #Lifty and Shifty break their bones when Cub shakes the snowglobe. Trivia *Jerky was originally in the starring role, making the episode a longer version of Krampus Kringle. *The title is a reference to the film ''Christmas with the Kranks. *Lifty and Shifty being trapped in the snowglobe could be a reference to the 2015 film Krampus. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 86 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes